


The return of Redskull

by RubyMarina2003



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I need help, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMarina2003/pseuds/RubyMarina2003
Summary: Redskull returns to 1947, With Steve and Bucky still alive.





	1. The start

They were each sitting at their SSR desks everyone was on edge beacuse of a series of odd but highranking murders with no weapon or suspects, Chief Dooley had decided to assign the case to two agents to solve, meaning any agent anywhere was trying to get the case. It had been a long month since Peggy had broken up with Steve, she had told him he worried too much but really she was scared, scared of what would happen to their friendship but now she  
had destroyed it and then buried herself in her work. 

Suddenly the chief opened his door to announce who the two agents on the case were going to be."Right, Carter, Rogers and Barnes enjoy your new case." And then he turned back into his office.

"Agent Rogers may I have a word." As he strode toward the conference room and then whispered "Bucky you might need to interfere." as she walked past his desk. Steve got up and followed her ready for an argument.

"Agent Rogers I expect our personal.... issues will not interfere with this partnership?" She said too calmly. He faked a laugh. "Of course Agent Carter but unlike everyone else I will make sure you don't work yourself to death on this case." 

He was actually worried about Peggy's state of mind since they broke up, he had seen her get more reckless and thoughtless and it terrified him. Just as she opened her mouth to reply Bucky entered the room. "You two need to sort this problem out and you (He pointed to Peggy?)are not going to the factory alone tonight." With that he went back to his desk."What factory?" Asked Steve. 

"A lead, a factory badge was found on the floor I'm going to investigate tonight.And to save an argument I'm leaving at 9 and James has the address should you need it so goodbye Steve." Steve damn it that slipped, she thought, however he knew this was hope for the future.

That night Peggy was in gear and ready to fight. 

She had just entered the factory when Steve came up behind her making her jump. "Agent Rogers." She stated. But all words died on her lips as she saw soldiers, in uniform, HYDRA uniform. "Peggy..." Steve whispered. But she was already moving toward them.

"Shit!" He said when he heard gunfire in her direction.He had taken down five of the seven agents when her heard Peggy cry out.

As he turned in her direction he heard a manic laugh, an all to familiar one. "Well if it isn't Captain America." That Red face was staring straight at him the same one he threw out of a plane over the atlantic. But the Redskull had Peggy in his arms with a gun to her head, suddenly Steve felt like dying. "Let her go!" He said. "Steve..." Whispered Peggy. "You see I am not done with you yet Mr.Rogers or your little agent here but I will leave you now, Goodbye." In one swift movement he had let go of Peggy and shot her in the shoulder. She crumpled to the floor.

"NOOOOOO!!!!" Cried Steve as he rushed forward to catch her.Red-Skull had vanished.


	2. God,No!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 guys, Ill try and update a lot now that I'm not at school.

Steve dashed forward and only just caught Peggy as she fell. Her face was already pale and she looked weak as she lay in his arms. "Peggy! Just, just look at me, keep your eyes open." He stuttered.

"St-Steve why on Earth do you look so scared, Its just a cut." She gasped. "Did you see w-where he went?" Her eyes began to close as she drifted off to the darkness.

"I don't know... Peg... Peggy you gotta stay awake. Ok?" He was crying by now. He still loved her, but how and why did Red-Skull return now?

Her eyes opened, full of pain and fear, searching for a release. He had to think of a way to get out of here he thought back to the last time she was shot in the same position, but the howling commandos had been there and helped them both. Suddenly he thought of something.

"Peg? I'm gonna pick you up and walk outta here, put you in my car and then Bucky can patch you up just fine, alright?" He waited for a pain-filled 'yes' before pulling her up in his arms. With every step Steve took her shoulder stung with more agony. He managed to settle her into the front seat beside him in order to keep an eye on her. Cursing he remembered that Bucky had Jack Thompson over for cards. 'Oh well, he'll have to deal with it Peggy's life is the only thing that matters.'

10minutes later he opened the car door and carried Peggy up to the flats door, she was shaking and her breathing was uneven.

Bucky and Jack were just about to argue who was better at cards when a banging on the door interrupted them. "Help! Bucky!" Shouted Steve.

Buck rushed toward the door, Jack hot on his tracks, the door opened with a swish! The horror on their faces covered all fear. Peggy was in Steve's muscled arms covered In blood with her eyes closed. "Come on Peg I told you not to fall asleep, you promised." He whispered, staring down to her chocolate coloured eyes. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Shouted Jack and Bucky. "The lead, I knew it was a trap for her but she wouldn't listen and- and Red-Skull was there, he shot her!" He cried.

"Ok, I need tweezers, whisky, and the first aid kit." Jack rushed off without a word, Steve was crying by her side whilst Bucky was examining the wound.

Later after they had patched up the wound Jack would call in and say Agent Carter and Agent Rogers, along with Agent Barnes would not be in for a few days due to difficulty with a lead.

Peggy was waking up and Steve began to scold her. "Why Peg? Why would you put your self in that much danger? I-I thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm sorry Steve. But I love you and didn't know how to tell you, so I thought if I buried myself in the case I would figure out what to do. I'm so sorry, my darling." As she reached out to stroke his cheek but drew back in pain. This alerted Bucky who was in the kitchen but soon returned after checking everything was ok.


End file.
